


Trixie Finds Science Sexy

by Clocksmith



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sweater Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith
Summary: It takes Twilight longer than it should to realize that Trixie is trying to flirt with her.
Relationships: Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle & Trixie Lulamoon
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweater Stroking

**Author's Note:**

> A new commission for jacobgross777!

It was rare that people ever described a fire to be cold, or thunder as something quiet. They were contradictions of nature. They were little aspects of the universe that embodied their descriptors on an almost primal level. Words and phenomena that even the most ancient humans knew to be thematically inseparable.

Fire, _hot._

Thunder, _loud._

The same could be applied to people, in a way. To certain people, if you managed to see them more than just once in passing.

Pinkie Pie, _joy_.

Fluttershy, _shy._

Princess Twilight, _magical._

And then you had the people that felt like a force of nature themselves. So much so that the idea of thunder or fire representing concepts felt entirely pointless when you had a living, breathing example to follow instead.

“Hey there, Twilight.”

Trixie, _quiet…_ was not one of those things.

On any sort of level.

Twilight had heard the footsteps. She had sensed a confidence in the steps and a steady rhythm that subconsciously told her that this person had a place to go, and they knew exactly where that was.

It was a stride made with purpose.

Twilight had paused ever so slightly as the sound came to a halt; her body still all too ready for confrontation that she didn’t want. Moving schools to Canterlot High had done wonders for her mental health, but that didn’t erase years of being on edge in every hallway, on the off chance that someone was coming to pull a prank or knock something out of her hands.

She’d stopped arranging her textbooks on reflex alone, but the moment that it passed was also the moment she realized that everything was okay. And that someone was talking to her.

A voice she recognized, too. Twilight peered past the open door of her locker.

“Um… hi, Trixie,” she said.

Trixie Lulamoon was not a stranger to Twilight, in the sense that they _had_ spoken before. But she was certainly a stranger in the sense that Twilight had very little to do with her world.

They passed each other in the halls, they exchanged a polite greeting whenever the moment offered itself. Twilight had even helped out with her magic show, recently… ish? Recentlyish. She remembered levitating boxes for her, appealing her act to a crowd, even if the exact date and time escaped her.

That might not have been the case had she time to think it over or check through her notes and diaries.

Alas, social interaction did not always offer Twilight such a luxury. She was left to fend for herself in the wild jungle of small talk without even a simple machete to whack her way through.

“You look lovely this evening.”

Evening was a strong word to use to describe five in the afternoon, but the other words in the sentence offered a more striking line of enquiry.

“Pardon?”

“I said you look lovely,” Trixie repeated, stroking her fingernails against the bicep of Twilight’s sweater. It was only for a second, but it came alien. “You look _very_ lovely this evening.”

Like something too new. Or delivered from a source not suited to it.

Either or.

The very few other students roaming the halls gave her little notice. They had duties to consider or clubs to finish up with. Or tiredness to work through, if only to get themselves home and closer to their bed.

They paid no mind to Twilight or Trixie, but the knowledge that they were there sent an uncomfortable itch up Twilight’s spine. That they might see Trixie stroking _her arm because it was completely against school and social interaction policy._

Or maybe it wasn’t. Twilight was lucid enough to know that she was likely overreacting. People touched all the time.

Rainbow punched Applejack on the arm after sports or competitions. Applejack punched back. Then they elbowed each other occasionally. They tried fighting each other in the park once, too. Until the police showed up. And they got slappy with each other when things became petty…

They were likely not a good example. Unlike Pinkie.

Pinkie _hugged_ people. That was the evidence Twilight was better taking to heart. Applejack and Rainbow had a… special sort of friendship

Twilight was overthinking as usual, and she knew it.

She stored the thoughts to be overanalyzed later. She had to talk, now.

“Thanks,” Twilight eventually decided on. “I wanted something comfy to wear in the library.” And it was one of the best ideas she’d ever had, her dozens of other achievements in magic and science notwithstanding.

Trixie’s only response was a husky, “Hmm,” before she stroked the same spot on the sweater again. And it was _weird_.

_Why was she stroking the sweater?_

Twilight wanted answers, but this wasn’t the sort of question she ever thought she’d have to vocalize. Or how to vocalize it. “Do you… _like_ the sweater?” It was cheap from the clothing store. No brand, one color.

 _Basic_ , as Rarity had so kindly put it.

Trixie’s reply was unexpected… but also entirely expected. “No, Trixie is not a huge lover of the sweater.”

The stroking had thankfully stopped, but… “You seem pretty interested in it.”

“Trixie is more interested in what is underneath the sweater.”

“… My shirt?”

Whatever spell Trixie was under seemed to thin, for a moment. She looked surprised. Disappointed? Or disbelieving.

A weird mix of all three and Twilight suddenly missed the stroking, if only because it was a physical thing she could quantify. Even if she couldn’t say the same for the method behind it.

But then Trixie’s grin returned, and it was as if the falter hadn’t happened at all. “The shirt would be a start, she said.”

She tapped Twilight’s shoulder and walked off, the side of her hips brushing against Twilight’s for only the smallest moment. Or maybe her hip bounced. Twilight wasn’t sure what the term was. She just knew she’d seen it on television.

“A start to… what?”

Trixie didn’t answer the question. “See you tomorrow, Twilight.”


	2. Sweater Shaming

“So… she was just, like, touching your arm?”

Twilight nodded at Rainbow, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich. “Yeah. She wandered up to me, said I looked lovely and just started stroking my arm.”

There was a hush at the table, one only permeated by the chitchat from every other square inch of the cafeteria. Logically, it was a loud place, but in the moment, Twilight’s focus was on her friends and sage wisdom they would surely impart upon her.

Praise be.

Most of her friends, at least. Pinkie and Applejack were absent, but the rest of the girls stared back at her, sitting on her every word and actually listening as she said them.

It was nice having friends in that regard. Having people who actually accepted her and wanted to hear what she had to say. Were they interested in all the same things as her?

Absolutely not.

But they cared enough about Twilight to not even begin taking that into consideration. They were her friends, and nothing mattered more to them in that moment than hearing why Twilight was so frustrated over something so small.

“And she said you looked lovely?” Rarity asked.

“Yes. That was the word she said.”

“And you didn’t associate any implications with that particular word?”

“I mean, should I have?” Twilight replied. “She caught me a little off-guard. I was tidying my locker, and I didn’t–”

Rarity sighed into her open hands, letting her head fall into them as she leaned heavily onto the table. Then she sighed again for good measure. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Rainbow took personal offence to that. “You’re surrounded by one idiot. I’m not as clueless as you seem to think I am.”

“Or the rest of us, Rarity,” Sunset added.

Rarity mumbled into her hands. “It was a figure of speech.”

Sunset smiled and nodded, as she often did. If the comment had actually bothered her at all, then she didn’t show it. “I know, just messing with you.” Then she turned to Twilight. “So. Trixie was stroking your arm.”

“Yes.”

“And she called you lovely.”

“She said I looked lovely.”

“Looked lovely,” Sunset repeated. “So, let’s go over the evidence, because if you’re anything like me, you’re going to like that.”

Twilight nodded, very much wanting the evidence.

“Trixie complimented your appearance.”

“Yes,” Twilight said, again.

“She then gently stroked down the arm of your sweater.”

Ah. “… Yes.”

Rainbow flashed Fluttershy a wide grin. “The ball’s dropping…” she whispered.

“She complimented your appearance, then stroked your arm,” Sunset said again. “Think on that for a moment.”

Ah.

_Ah._

One more ah, and Twilight wished she had maybe overthought the situation for a bit longer before going to her friends. Or maybe hadn’t even overthought at all when it was all happening. She might have realized something then and saved herself the hassle.

But she had, and she needed to deal with that.

“Okay, so I know what you’re all thinking…” she began.

They all looked at her expectantly. Fluttershy nodded from behind Rarity, crunching another bite from her carrot.

“But I really doubt that Trixie’s into me.” It would be a strange turn of events, at any rate. “I don’t think I’m her type.”

Expectations had been higher, it seemed. Rarity seemed fit to burst and Rainbow slumped back into the frame of her chair.

Fluttershy looked only mildly disappointed. “I mean, it sounds like she’s into you.”

“Why else would anyone compliment someone wearing _that_ sweater,” Rarity mumbled.

Twilight drew into herself. “… I like that sweater.”

“Sadly,” Rarity said. “But our point remains very much the same; Trixie complimented your attire and then proceeded to get intimate.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call stroking my arm ‘intimate’.”

“I think it sounds intimate,” Fluttershy said.

And Rainbow. “Ditto. It’s subtle.”

Rarity shook her head. “No, it isn’t.”

“It’s _smooth,_ ” Rainbow responded.

“I do try.”

Twilight turned to see Trixie stood proudly behind her chair, leaning forward and a cheeky glint in her eyes. Sat down as she was, the moment made Twilight feel impossibly small. Even more so beneath the sheer wave of personality that was Trixie Lulamoon.

Then Trixie smiled a coy smile. “Hello, Sweetie.”

“U-uh…”

Trixie leaned over planting her chin comfortably (too comfortably) on Twilight’s shoulder, slinking her hands around the shirt at her waist. “Trixie thinks that we should start dating.”

The words made sense to Twilight. She recognized each one separately and knew the meanings behind them. She’d used each of them before in multiple settings and knew the overall definition of the sentence that she had heard.

The concept of it being aimed towards her was an alien feeling, however. Like a second language she knew well enough but still had several levels to go before she was fluent.

“Excuse me?”

Trixie planted a kiss on Twilight’s cheek. Nothing long, or invasive.

But it was loud and exaggerated. So much so that a few heads from a nearby table turned to see what all the fuss was about.

“Trixie thinks that we should starting _dating_ ,” she repeated, word for word. “What do you think?”

Twilight couldn’t respond, spare for the involuntary shiver that ran up the center of her spine. What was she meant to say to that?

Just like a language she wasn’t fluent in, she had no word that could accurately describe the things she wanted to say.

She wasn’t sure _what_ she wanted to say, but she certainly knew she’d have no way to vocalize it if she did. So, she babbled, letting noises come out her throat that might – if one squinted and concentrated – have sounded almost like a string of words.

Not words that made sense, but words.

“Yes, Trixie finds the prospect to be rather hard to put into words as well.”

_It sure didn’t sound like it!_

“What do you think?” she asked, turning to the girls at the table.

Twilight only barely had the strength to turn back to them, but she couldn’t deny that the girls offered her very little in the way of assistance. They all sat quiet for a moment, their faces settling on different moods but each entirely complacent with whatever it was that was actually happening.

Fluttershy was curious.

Rarity was enamored.

Rainbow had the dirtiest grin on her face and Sunset just looked surprised. Shocked?

Pleasantly shocked felt about right, as bizarre a mix as that was.

“So bold,” Rarity whispered.

“Twilight’s getting laid,” said Rainbow.

“Twilight’s getting laid,” Fluttershy repeated under her breath.

“I’m not–”

“Trixie likes that prospect, but she is a generous lover. She will give you time to come to your senses.” With that, she planted another kiss on Twilight’s cheek. It lasted longer, but only just. Enough for the moisture of Trixie lips to remain after they departed. “Trixie looks forward to hearing your response.”

“T-there wasn’t a question.”

“There doesn’t need to be. Trixie thinks you’ll come to the correct conclusion.”

She slid off, her hands riding up Twilight’s stomach and over her shoulders before she moved on her way… but not before slipping in a quick wink as Twilight followed her every step.

It was wasn’t until Rainbow whistled that she realized her gaze was still fixed on the final space where Trixie had been. The world came back, along with all the noise and chatter of the cafeteria that came with it.

When had it gone so quiet?

Had it gone quiet?

“Nah, pretty sure she likes you,” Rainbow said, moving back to her burger. “I’m getting a good vibe.”

“Okay, I see it _now._ ”

“I’m not sure how you didn’t see it before if she was giving you those eyes when she stroked your arm.”

“I thought she was being friendly.”

“Hugs are being friendly, dude,” Rainbow said between mouthfuls. “That’s pulling you towards her bedroom.”

Twilight’s cheeks flushed a dark crimson. “Stroking my arm was _not_ Trixie pulling me to her bedroom!”

“I mean,” Fluttershy mumbled. “It sounds like she was only a few steps from _trying_ to pull you towards the bedroom.” A pause. “And she was just kissing your cheek.”

Sunset nodded, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, I can’t really disagree with wrapping her arms around your waist and kissing your cheeks, Twilight.”

“I’m– that’s not what– I know she was being forward this time.”

“Good,” Rarity replied. “What are you going to do about it?”

Twilight didn’t have an answer, but the question had been scratching at the back of her mind. Even under all the noise of her friends and her embarrassment and the heat in her cheeks, she could feel it vying for her attention. Waiting to be acknowledge and analyzed.

How did she even begin to analyze something like Trixie, let alone Trixie being… into her?

Was that the right term?

No one had ever been into Twilight before. As far as she knew. Crystal Prep hadn’t exactly been the most hospitable environment for someone like her. Nor was there anyone she could think of that was reasonably likely to have developed feelings for her. She had been an outcast even among the outcasts. Friends had been a complicated matter, let alone anything more.

And if there ever had been anything more, no one ever saw fit to make her aware of it. Which was rather important when you were looking to get into a relationship.

Now someone had.

… Not someone Twilight had ever expected, if she had ever expected anyone. Trixie was flamboyant and self-assured.

She was only a few steps away from the girls that had bullied her at Crystal Prep. She was arrogant. Self-entitled.

She spoke in the third person!

“Um…”

But she wasn’t _mean_. She used to be, according to Rainbow. And Applejack. And Rarity. Sunset. Fluttershy.

Princess Twilight.

The exact same had been said about Sunset, though. She had been a cruel mistress to the school. She had ruled over the student body and had tried to rule it in an even more literal sense. She had tried to rule an entire nation on the other side of the portal. If Twilight had attended Canterlot High at the time, she would have very likely been one of Sunset’s victims.

Sunset was one of her best friends.

It would be hypocritical of Twilight to look at Sunset through rose tinted lenses and not offer Trixie the same chance. Not to mention the fact that a majority of the issues that both girls possessed happened before she had even attended Canterlot High in the first place.

Before she’d ever stepped foot in there for the Friendship Games.

But all that was white smoke and mirrors to distract her from the issue at hand, wasn’t it? Thinking about ethics wasted time, and wasting time meant she had longer to think on an answer for Rarity.

“Darling?”

And buying time only did so much good when you were sat with your friends during lunch. Buying time on your own? Perfect. You could not text back or avoid that call for just a little while longer.

Your friends staring at you? Not so much.

“Are you… okay?” Rarity asked.

“Yes! Yes,” Twilight replied. “Yes. All good.”

Rainbow raised a knowing eyebrow. “Yeah, because you sound great.”

“I’m fine, Rainbow. I’m just…” She was just…? “I’m new to this. I’ve never had someone like me like this before.”

Rarity seemed to think on this… but any response she had to give was cut short. A bell sounded out across the school and it made only one thing perfectly clear.

Lunch was over.


	3. I Think She Likes You

The next time Twilight saw Trixie, she was back at her locker again.

No extra studying, today. No extra time spent in the warmth of the empty library and no material she needed to gather from around the school. She was free to head home and study in the comfort of her room. Right then, though, her room was a far cry from the hustle of other students readying to leave their diurnal prison. Those just running straight for the door and others tidying away everything that they didn’t need as quickly as they could.

Twilight was not a part of that group. She was very willing to simply take her time.

As Trixie slid into view, it was clear she felt the same. To a point.

“Trixie wishes to know if you have accepted our new arrangement.”

Twilight wasn’t quite finished putting her things away, but she wished she was. “I-I haven’t had much time to think about it.”

Despite the frustration that such a statement _should_ have caused in someone who wanted to date you, Trixie only smiled, wistfully looking up at the ceiling to nothing in particular. “That is a shame. Trixie was looking forward to us spending time together.”

That… still wasn’t out of the question. “I mean, we could still do something. If you’d like?”

“Trixie would like.”

“Good.”

Why was it good? Trixie was the one showing interest, not Twilight. Trixie was the one trying to start… something. To start whatever it was that she was trying to start.

“So, you _are_ interested in Trixie.”

“I-I didn’t say that.”

And unlike the day before, there were people around the hall to see their exchange. This wasn’t just Trixie appearing at the end of the day, alone and eager to tease Twilight (even if Twilight had no idea said teasing was even taking place).

This was Trixie coming to her slightly _before_ the end of the day and accosting her. This was Trixie taking the step forward to make another declaration of her feelings in public and Twilight still didn’t know how other people even began to deal with this when being… wooed. Let alone when seeing someone full-time.

“But you are implying it.”

“I–”

“Because it would be very cruel of you to invite Trixie out, knowing that she has feelings for you.”

“I’m not cruel!”

“So, then you are being truthful. I’m glad you have accepted Trixie’s feelings.”

She moved in closer, her fingers moving back to the same space at Twilight’s hips that they had found at lunch. Only now, Twilight could _see_ Trixie. She saw Trixie’s eyes. She saw the sparkle in them that came with her smile and she felt the heat emanating from her body as it grew ever closer.

She was being touched by Trixie, and she had to accept Trixie’s gaze while she did so.

Others were staring. Twilight could see them staring but they seemed wholly unimportant compared to Trixie.

Trixie who was close.

Trixie who had her fingers snaking around Twilight’s waist.

Trixie who…

“I haven’t accepted anything?” Twilight squeaked.

“Trixie notices that you aren’t moving away.”

“You haven’t given me the chance.”

Trixie thought on this. “Trixie is giving you the chance now.” Her hands came away from Twilight’s hips, hovering not even an inch above where they had been. Twilight still felt their warmth, their presence. “You have five seconds.”

“Five–“

“If you are still here after five seconds, Trixie can only assume you are open to her advances but simply not experienced enough to deal with them.”

“No, wait–”

“Three seconds left.”

Nothing had prepared Twilight for an event in her life even remotely similar to this. There was being asked on a date; she had at least the technical knowledge to deal with that. She knew enough from films and cartoons and television and anime to work her way through something like that. Would she do a terrible job of it?

Absolutely. Without a shadow of a doubt.

But this was someone showing overt affection. This was someone so self-assured and certain that Twilight would say yes that Twilight had no idea if she _was_ saying yes, or if Trixie’s confidence was just making her feel that yes was the only option going forward.

This wasn’t how she had expected her day to go.

Even after Trixie’s show at lunch, she hadn’t expected to be given any sort of ultimatum. Everyone she knew – fictional other otherwise – had twenty-four hours to consume such a decision. Forty-eight hours if they other person was forgiving.

“Two.”

Trixie wasn’t forgiving.

Trixie knew what she wanted, and she took it with only the minutest slither of time for you to decide if you were on the same page as her.s

What page was Twilight on? She felt like she was only partway through the prologue whilst Trixie was adding smut to the midway section of an otherwise wholesome romance.

Not that there was anything wrong with smut. Smut was popular for that very reason, but this all felt so sudden.

It felt like such a departure from the narrative that Twilight had seen her story taking.

“One.”

She was terrified.

Was it too late to back out?

Did she have time to pull away without looking mean?

Did she want to pull away? Trixie wasn’t unpleasant. Trixie was definitely not unpleasant. She was confident and brash and forward and many other things that Twilight couldn’t claim to be. And she was rather attractive, her silver hair was groomed and shining like the stars that Trixie truly believed she was born from.

Wait, how long did Twilight have left before–

“And you’re still here,” Trixie finished. “Marvelous.”

“I-I as distracted.”

“Trixie will take the compliment.”

The fingers returned, skirting round to the small of Twilight’s back and edging just above the line that one would comfortably call her backside. Curiously, Trixie never attempted to go lower, even though she had the perfect opportunity. Everything was there. Trixie had more than enough of a height advantage to reach around further.

Yet, her hands remained. Dubiously close to the top of her skirt, but still above it all the same.

“No, I mean- I meant I was distracted about thinking. I mean, I was thinking.”

Trixie hummed. “And what were you thinking?”

Twilight could see the awkward movement of other students wandering by. She couldn’t make out faces, or genders or heights. All she knew was that people were staring and they were staring at her. Or Trixie.

Both of them.

Twilight’s voice hitched, despite knowing what she wanted to say. “About this?”

“Trixie gave you time to move.”

“You only gave me five seconds.”

“Trixie’s grasp is not very strong. She is generous and showing restraint.”

Oh…

That hit Twilight in a pleasant spot, knowing that Trixie wasn’t entirely gung-ho.

Knowing that Trixie did care enough to hold back.

It added a layer of emotion to her that Twilight had felt was otherwise absent. It felt like more of a crush, and less of a physical… _thing_.

“That’s… thoughtful.”

“Trixie is a generous lover.”

“Y-you said that before.”

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“I’m still working on the specifics.”

“And yet Trixie notices you have yet to pull away. At all.”

And she could have. Twilight knew that she could have. As awkward as she was, as awkward as she ever would be, it would be easy to pull away. It would be more in her nature to pull out from Trixie’s weak grasp and shuffle on out the door and call the girls for any sort of advice.

It would be easier to do those things, too.

Yet… Twilight was still there.

“Trixie takes that as consent.”

“Consent for what-”

Trixie leaned in, her hands grasping at Twilight’s hips only a little tighter. Firmer, if just to keep her steady.

Their lips met for a long moment and it took Twilight far too long to realize that Trixie was kissing her.

It was nothing sultry. Nothing deep, or what Twilight would have expected from Trixie, after the act she had played over the last two days. It was a gentle thing, kept steady.

Then she pulled away, a sure smile on her face. It was only then that Twilight realized she had closed her eyes.

“Trixie told you see was generous.”

Twilight squeaked again, a thin puff of air pushing out of her throat. She nodded, not sure anything else was necessary.

“And she will let you recover. It would not do to make you too happy so soon.”

Then there was another kiss, this time on the forehead.

And with that, she was away. Her hands came away from Twilight’s hips and Trixie was moving for the main doors of the school as Twilight’s eyes followed. Something that Trixie took notice of.

She looked Twilight up and down, smiling to herself. Before tugging gently at the hem of her skirt.

Just enough to show a flash of underwear. A peek.

Nothing more.

But it was enough to full a hot blush from Twilight.

“See you tomorrow, Sweetie,” Trixie said, and then she truly was gone.

Twilight gripped her own skirt, if only to convince herself that she could feel anything at all. The hairs on her arm stood on the end and she could feel the heat on her face travel down to her clavicle, spreading out over her chest.

From just behind her, Rainbow let out another slow whistle.

“Talk about a Great and Powerful Pervert. You’re definitely getting laid.”

Fluttershy wandered up beside her, shyly nodding. “Oh, definitely. She’s definitely into you.”

Twilight pulled in a deep breath, letting it back out in a pleasant sort of shakiness. Like the sigh you had after a hard test. Twilight hadn’t felt such a thing in a while, but the euphoria it brought was the same.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I think I got that.”


End file.
